gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
In-Verse Heroes: Operation Extreme/Story
This the story mode of In-Verse Heroes: Operation Extreme. This is going to be long. ''Episode 0'' ''The Grand Entrance Ceremony'' Lumina, the princess of Vivid meets Mercury, a veteran immortal warrior. To talk about something special that is happening in the world, and as they hold hands together. However, Lumina senses something out of this world, the Crystal Volt Crux, from her kingdom have been gone crazy and gained sentience, both decide to summon heroes from different eras, albeit they don't know they also summoned villains, too. *'Lumina '(scared): Villains want the crystal for evil reasons... *'Mercury': We must do it, Lumina, we have no option but calling other heroes again. *'Lumina': Why things like this must happen...? *'Mercury' (taking her hand): Because destiny isn't always mean to be perfect, we have to fight again for our lives! *'Lumina': That's right... We must call them... my dear husband. ''The Great Battle'' Vanessa Luxaloss was going to enter Aslada, but Jaden contacted her saying that she must go to a place first at request of the authorities, she proceeds to go, the place, the Grand Stadium of Vivid. *'Vanessa': Lenka, Chip, let's go! (Communicator sounds) *'Vanessa '(Opens up communicator that be turns like Jaden): Duke Jaden... Why you called me? *'Jaden': Vanessa, remember that I am still your little bro, call me Jaden, Duke sounds so old dated. *'Vanessa': Sorry, I am used to that, well, why did you call me, is something important to do bro? *'Jaden': Vanessa, go to the Grand Stadium of Vivid, it is requested by the United Federation. *'Vanessa': So abrupt, while I am in the Kingdom...? Okay, I'll use the teleport method that I never use, I must not use so much energy. Good bye Jaden. *'Jaden': I'd rather call the Guardians. Good luck Nessie! (Cuts communication) *'Vanessa': Much better. In the Grand Stadium, Valeria Lane is also here for a brawl, not changing too much aside of being "kinder". The audience is massive. *'Valeria': Welcome back, Mrs. Sorceress... *'Vanessa': Never change, Mrs. Lindbergh. *'Valeria': My "real" surname is Lane, but thanks. *'Vanessa' (bows): I respect your decision, Madame. One of the two win, the result isn't the same, as one is turned into a Card. If Vanessa wins, Valeria turns into a Card, but she will freed her instantly. *'Vanessa' (Touches the card): You deserve better. *'Valeria': No thanks... If Valeria wins, Vanessa turns into a Card, but she prefers to wait a bit. *'Valeria' (Sees the card): She looks better this way... But, okay... (touches the card). *'Vanessa' (Hugs her): Thank you! I know you are a great friend beheath that grumpy face! ''Summoned from the Gods'' In Purgatory, A female composer named Sage with a young male elf named Fran are overseeing the events from the Crystal Ball, sensing that the heroes are in danger, they want to save them, however, without an order from the high authorities, they can't do too much. However, six people appear, but they are "transparent", these are introduced themselves as "Time Masters", since now they received the order to go into the planet, they can go to help to end Volt Crux's uncontrolled state, but first, they need to test their skills against opposite gender clones of themselves. (Note: F.Sage = Female Sage, M.Fran = Male Fran / M.Sage = Male Sage, F.Fran = Female Fran) *'F. Sage' (thoughtful): Hey Fran, we must help them, but we aren't ordered by them. *'M. Fran' (adjusting his glasses): Yeah, but we must be prepared for the moment before they come. *'F. Sage '(anxious): This is my first... adventure outside of the Musical World!! *'M. Fran' (calming Sage): As mines outside of a Virtual reality, I am incredibly alive to be just one outside of that. *'F. Sage' (stops being anxious and sees a light): Yay, they are coming! *The six time masters appear: Miltiades, Vipra Hadi Slange, Van, Aten Stellar, Icarus and Lirica they are pointing their fingers in both. *'M. Fran': Yeah, let's go. *'M. Sage' and F. Fran appear to fight. The result is the same regardless of the character. ''Recital of the Living and the Robotics'' Emily Fontaine and Claire Edwards talk about matters, however, they are intercepted by Robots, these are familiar for them as they recognize the Einsteintin brand, as also the owner, Seth Einsteintin himself appears, the robots are surrounding both ladies. *'Emily': Einsteintin again! *'Claire': That doctor who was supposed to be dead? *'Emily': However, somehow he's alive and well. *'Einsteintin': I am back to my plans of world domination hahaha! Attack robots! *'Claire' (takes her Scythe): Kaiser, let's go! But they are quickly intercepted by Elaine Leblanc, a young female doctor and scientist. *'Elaine': Seth Einsteintin, I believed you died! However I won't let your robot kingdom to be reborn! Elaine defeats them with the help of Emily and Claire, but Einsteintin escaped leaving a message. Volt Crux is capable to summon the dead, and expect many enemies that are undead or fallen in hell. Me and other villains will form an alliance to take over it, run while you can losers!!" Emily will contact Astral and Kanon, Elaine proceeds to call Ari, to summon the rest of the Dream Revolution Team, while Claire will contact her son and her husband, but also her sister-in-law Celina and her friend Aiden, the three go in separate ways. *'Emily': I must contact Kanon's Kingdom and Astral from the Star Knights. *'Claire': I must check out Keith, Celina and Lancelot's whereabouts, through Aiden's contacts. *'Emily and Claire' go in separate ways. *'Elaine '(takes her phone to contact Ari Noir): Ari, it's me Leblanc, call the Dream Revolution Team, we need their help. A mysterious red-haired man with white wings appears, Drake von Stroheim oversaw the fight and calls a mysterious, deep-voice benefactor. *'Drake': They are preparing their own strategies, we must act cautelous. ''Quest for the Criminal'' Milo oversaw the first fight, however, feeling that something is wrong, calls Death Slayer. The latter appears with a guest, whose name is Sky Archer, a Time Patrol Police, she wants to know what's the reason for her hiring, Milo wants her help to capture Oliver Reginald Valentine, a bounty hunter, in exchange, she wants to know the whereabouts of Shadow, her criminal of a father, but Death Slayer says that there are no hints about him, since he must be working with the villains. *'Milo': Death Slayer, I call your presence. *'Death Slayer '(appears): Yes your majesty? (Brings Sky with him) *'Sky': Hey, what's the deal with hiring me? *'Death Slayer': Watch your mouth, you are talking with an authority. *'Sky': I don't care! I want explanations! *'Milo': Sorry for the abrupt appearance, Time Police Skylar Archer, I am Milo, Warlord of the NEO race, and we want your help to capture Oliver Valentine, a bounty hunter. *'Sky': In exchange to capture him, I want information about Michael Phoenix, my father, well known as Shadow, a Space Criminal. *'Death Slayer': Sorry, but we tried to find information, but he must be working with the bad guys. *'Milo': Face me, police warrior. You can fight either Milo or Sky, but the result is the same, Death Slayer is your partner in both sides, and the three agree for the same quest, they are retiring for the castle. ''Riot Blood'' Sibylla Meira meets Balder Bryant again, and she says that there are time distortions again, but for another, different reason, Balder is confused about the situation and Sibylla is also troubled by the situation. Suddenly, Cyberians appear, monsters that are made from dead human souls, they are creep out at first, but later work together. *'Balder': Sibylla, what you are doing in 2040? *'Sibylla': Oh, time distortions again... *'Balder' (confused): Seriously, this is happening again? *'Sibylla': But we must act without problems. We met ourselves before, Balder. *'Balder': But... (Cyberians appear) What are these?! *'Sibylla': I... I don't know! But we must end them! The result will be different depending of the leader: If Sibylla is the leader, she defeats the final enemy with a kick that almost shows her under the dress and she punches Balder but life bar isn't affected. *'Sybilla '(Punches Balder): Stupid dupid! Why?! *'Balder': Sorry Ms. Meira! If Balder is the leader, he defeats the enemy taking off his shirt with his "Hidden Power", Sibylla closes her eyes with her hands to avoid problems. *'Balder': Sybilla, why you closed your eyes? *'Sibylla '(with eyes closed): Because reasons. Later, the two go to the present time through the old Time Machine used in Versus. ''In the Backstage - Two Fire Ladies and a Snake Man'' Ran Howard was going to be late at the concert hall due to her audition to the dancing crew, however, a bunch of Valeria Clones are invading the place such as destroying, eating, talking about jobs, talking about subjects, talking about, violence, when Ran is in the place, her fist summons crimson fire and she proceeds to attack with her fire boxing skills to the clones. *'Ran '(running): How I am actually late!? (Enters) *-Valeria clones attack- *'Valeria 1': What is going to be your job? *'Valeria 2': Be a businesswoman. *'Valeria 3': Be a man! *'Valeria 4': A street fighter, you say, like the rest of the girls. *'Ran': Valeria clones, not that these are...? Later, another fire wielder appears, is Alexa Maxwell, who joins forces with her and the two fight the horde of clones with their fire powers. *'Alexa '(appears kicking an clone): Hey Ran, you came late, and I am the usually irresponsible one. *'Ran '(punching a clone): Yes, sorry, but the bus wasn't kind with me, why the heck this place is called Luxendria, if this is Linoa? *'Alexa': Because we are in another timeline, I can't believe these things exist! *'Ran '(confused again): That means that I am not in my place...? *'Alexa': Welcome to FEAST version of Linoa. *'Ran' (surprised): Eh?! Until the leader of them appear, Marcel Adler wants to challenge both ladies. *'Ran': Marcel Adler! Leader of the Phantom Phoenix... Is alive...?! *'Marcel': Yes, Ran Howard, and you brought a friend to fight my precious clones. *'Alexa': Ran, why you said that he is supposed to be dead? *'Ran': He was killed by Valeria around years ago, I am sure its one of you what mentioned. *'Marcel': Precious Valeria Clones, attack! Until a third one came, An effeminate man named Dakota Remy Azariah Landy Justice Lennon, appears, but he rather prefers the name Echidna, Marcel mocks him at first, but later joins Ran and Alexa after pissing him off. *'Echidna': What is this disaster...? *'Alexa '(surprised): A guy? *'Ran': Seems to be. *'Echidna': Oh, ladies, you are so interesting. Well, my name is Remy Azariah Landy Justice Lennon, but you can call me Echidna, like the Half Snake lady of the myth. *'Marcel': Why strange guys came to here? Hey Nancy, fight me if you dare. *'Echidna '(pissed off): You called me Nancy? How RUDE! Girls, I must say that I am offended by him, so I'll join you in the brawl, be careful to not be near me, I have poisonous attacks to hit in this guy and his made clones... fufufu~. If Ran ends the fight, she will punch a Crimson Flame Uppercut. *'Ran': Take this Marcel!!! If Alexa ends the fight, she'll use the Fire Slayer. *'Alexa': The Fire Slayer has no end... If Echidna ends the fight, he'll use his Poison dust. *'Echidna': This is what you deserve for insulting my appearance! Later Ran and Alexa go in separate ways while Echidna will repair the place, he's contacted by Victoria from the Crystal Ball after ending his chores saying that there's a problem in Crystal Time and he must go with Solaria, he retires of the place later. *'Echidna': Well Time to clean this place. (One Minute later) Done! *'Victoria '(from the Crystal Ball): Remy, you must go with Solaria to Crystal Time quickly, it seems that they are trying to summon the undead. *'Echidna': So Soon? I didn't expected those guys to go so fast... And why Solaria, she is just thinking about job and eating Choripan. *'Victoria': It's an order! Well, Houston, I am out, I want to count with your help. *'Echidna': Okay madame. ''Episode 1'' ''Boom Boom Racing for the Money'' There was an organized Death Race to see that who is the best and the greatest. Kent Richards in his Dynamite Blaze competes against a mysterious man in with a hat, the audience is cheering up to the emotion. After the race that Kent won, the rival is revealed to be Mondo Kitsch, whose second place was not-so-distant, he states that he would like to race again sometime. However they are intercepted by the committee, consisting in Darkness, joined by Memphis mass units. Kent then proceeds to retire for a while while Mondo tries to distract the Memphis Units. After fighting the units, Jet Dark and his Black Skull arrives just in time to fight Darkness, however, he's not alone as MORE Memphis units appear, however, quick cutting slashes appear to defeat them, the man is known as Francis Armstrong, a western ninja master, he, Mondo and Kent, will fight in a high speed battle of time against Darkness. The player must win the fight before time runs out, the smaller the difficulty, the higher the time, the bigger the diffiiculty, shorter the time, regardless of the member who won, the outcome is the same. The team won the money that is supposed to get for capturing Darkness, but he's gone, Jet Dark doesn't care about bounty hunting now as he wants to fight his brother, Mondo dismiss money, Francis will take the money to his office. If Jet Dark ends defeating Darkness, he'll punch and later do a Grappling move against him. If Mondo ends defeating Darkness, he'll launch cards against him. If Francis ends defeating Darkness, he'll make copies of himself and attack to send him to the floor. ''It's a Happy Party Time'' People are reunited in Marie Albarn's manor to celebrate a party, in the place there's Lucas Slate, a young swordsman, Cadenza, a composer, Ike Taylor, a young baker, the latter two arguing to each other, also Aria Stadtfeld, a scared agent, and other unrelated people, as Marie gives the welcome speech to the guests on her party, however, people are turned into zombies who are happy after taking the Smiley drug. Marie proceeds to shoot her enemies with her weapons, while Lucas proceeds to attack them with his laser longsword, the dealer turns to be out Gill Aldina a.k.a. Desselle, she has done that because he can't let the heroes to catch her way after her supposed revival and vengeance against the sorceresses, Cadenza knows about her and Ike just wants to end this round. Aria talks to the heroes that the Smiley drug can be stopped after defeating the witch, and Aria proceeds to use her weapons, which are cleaning accessories, chairs and tables, Ike uses his cutting and gas weapons such as knives and pepper, Cadenza transforms in her Knight-Warrior Ragnarök super form instead instead of summoning her usual classical instruments to avoid far more loud noises. The Quintet is about to fight against the Zombie crowd and Desselle. Regardless of the character who remain, the five are fine, the result is the same. Desselle was defeated and the zombified people returned to normal, however, Desselle herself that she has gotten stronger than ever thanks to her revival, she proceeds to retire. The five heroes will return to their normal stuff, such as ending the party with Aria's and Marie's smiling expressions. ''Two Raven-haired handsome Guys Vs A bunch of Ballerinas'' The Ballerinas are unwillingly and not aware that they are causing destruction and chaos with their tutus, dancing moves and explosions in a city, as they think they are playing games. Lancelot A. Spencer walks with his always friendly bass bag, that turns into a huge variety of Dark-one type weapons and sprouts his Crow-like wings to rampage, not before feel sorry for them. But more Ballerinas appear, and he's surrounded by them, making him a bit more shy. However, at near the same place, Blake Snider appears, over them and attack some of the others. Both guys are about to work together again, but not in the scene, but in the battlefield. Regardless of the character chosen, the result is the same but with different final attack. If Lancelot lands the last hit: He'll unleash his father's inspired eye beam, but weaker and can affect his head being dizzy. If Blake lands the last hit: He'll use his unbreakable guitar with Sound waves to the point that he has to put earphones. One Ballerina who was trying to move ends being taken by Lancelot, she says that they are using them as soldiers, and their leader, Rhyme is back and alive, but without its god features, and pleads by all intends, to save them from their destruction. Both will go to finding their bands in the same place. ''Dark Horse Victory'' In a medieval castle, Alba Silvernale, Circe Midgardia and Prince Kanon are dealing with monsters made of Black Magic, that black Magic isn't an ancient one, but rather, a modern one. The three are inside of the castle and they must go to the final floor above. The enemies enter to the castle to evade their movements. After they end running. The team faces the Crystal Black Dragon who sprouts Lightning over fire, however, A lightning sword appears piercing and paralyzing the Dragon somehow, it was Dynamo, a former knight and takes his preciated Mellt Fulmine MK. III. And helps the royals to fight the dragon. ''R.E.A.S.O.N.: The Maid, the Fighter and the Monster'' Solaria, who was supposed to go with Echidna, is in the dark city fighting a bunch of angels, however, not of these familiar ones that she knows, those angels have different power, forms and way of behaving. The big bad that summoned the angels was Zero, a Black water creature that appeared from the floor behind her. Solaria tries to stealth the attacks, but she is pretty much defenseless, until a bright Axe was pierced and scared the angels away, a mysterious black haired man with red eyes takes the Axe and helps Solaria, with the latter being snarky about it as usual, but thanks him anyway, he introduces himself as Solomon, he knows about Zero's true intentions, taking over a man to 'complete himself', said man's name is Gabriel. Solaria confuses him with the angel, Zero recalls that his surname is Arsenault, so its not the same man. Solaria and Solomon proceed to fight Zero and the Angels. After the first fight, Zero doesn't want to give up yet, however, a ray beam from not too far away came to attack Zero's Water swords, it was none other than Keith Laurent, and Zero is more angrier than ever, the three must fight against Zero, albeit the three of them aren't in sympathetic terms with each other. After the battle the trio set their differences, but Solomon warns both that the beast will return. The two agree, albeit they hate each other, Solaria will return to do her duty to find Echidna. ''Javelin'' Lucius Meyer and Donovan Blake are in a high class restaurant sponsored by the latter. However, they are intercepted quickly by mysterious dinosaur-like creatures who talk in reverse (literally), for strategy, one of the boys fight while the other plans the runaway. Later Rosalina Von Neumann appears and uses a Javelin (The Olympic lance) to toss the enemy for a while, Rosalina isn't in good terms with the brothers at first. Later the three must fight a horde of Dinosaurs while escaping from the Restaurant. The mission requires stealth and quick movement. The three retired from the restaurant and leave the place with a huge amount of money to the owner. Later, Rhyme appears and sees the scene as boring, but is confronted by two of the three. ''Revelations'' The scene arrives with Zen meditating, while Claude Lindbergh appears behind him and attacks, however, Zen evades his moves. Both are fighting for different reasons, Claude is trying to find a woman named Haizea who is captured by the "Dancers", Zen offers to help with the condition of finding missing people that fell from a cliff to the Purgatory. They are surrounded, until Sienna Travers appears punching some of the "Dancers" with her force, the guys are impressed for her capacities despite being a young girl. Later, the Dancers reveal themselves as the Merries, Music-like mooks that use compositions and melodies to attack against the heroes, and they appear like a in a march. ''Episode 2'' ''Trial of Honor and Flowers'' TBA ''Deathly Deserter'' TBA ''Light of Antares'' TBA Category:Sub pages Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Story Category:Crossover Category:Work in progress